Talk:Robin X Raven/@comment-121.222.6.86-20190304083608
1. Beast Boy doesn't mean to annoy Raven he just wants to spend time with her and get know her. Because he feels like Raven needs friends the most because of how she icolates herself. 2. He does call her creepy but he does come at the end of the episode and tells her that she is creepy. But she doesn't have to stay locked her room and tells her she thinks shes alone but she is not. Then Beast Boy becomes the first one to be hugged by Raven willingly. She may have hugged Robin but Beast Boy was the first to be hugged. He may have liked Terra. But in the comic that takes place after Things Change. Raven is the only one who Beast Boy let talk to him about it. Raven is the one who convinces him to let her and he does. Then throws heart box he made for Terra into the oceanthen he sat down then smiled at eachother which is something Raven does rarly.Aftershock part 2. Raven is the only who threatened to kill Terra if she killed Beast Boy. While the others just told her to stop. In the Beast within. BB turns into a werewolf like beast which has no control over yet he protects her despite this. All Robin did was to blame BB for it. Then he gets BB angry when Cy said that is dna is unstable yet he pushes BB to extreme. Yeah way to go Robin. When B turns into the beast the first he does is check on Raven. When Cy told about his DNA. All BB asked was if Raven's going to be ok. Then afterwards Beast Boy had something that only him and Raven have. Inner Demons. The werebeast is Beast Boy's most powerful form. Yet he only uses it when Raven's life is in danger. This suggests that Beastboy is willing to lose his humanity to save her and also suggests how deep of a connection that BB has with Raven. Besides if Raven had something for Robin don't you think she would have shown a hint of jealousy when Robin and starfire kissed. No she smiled at them like Beast boy and Cyborg did and was happy Think about the fact that their haven been a bit more episodes focusing Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy and Raven. Than Robin and Raven. The episodes focusing on the Robin and Starfire's relationship. Sisters, Date with Destiny, Betrothed, Stranded, GO and an entire TV movie Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo. The episodes focusing on Beast Boy and Raven. Nevermore, Spellbound and The Beast within. Also Hide and Seek. Because Beastboy and Raven are the only main Titans to interact with each other. These are the episodes focusing on Robin and Raven. Birthmark and The End part 3. Even in The End episodes they show Robin's affection for Stafire. Just before he leaves with Slade. Robin and Raven may have watched the Sunrise together on the top of Titans Tower but Beast Boy and Raven watched the Sunset together on Titans Tower in the comic that takes place after Things Change. If you ask me Sunsets are way more beautiful than Sunrises. Don't get me I think Sunrises are beautiful too but I just think Sunsets are a bit more beautiful. So that's why me and your friends putt Beast Boy and Raven together instead of Robin and Raven.